The present invention relates to a gas-insulated switchgear apparatus having bus bar dividing units, or more in particular to a gas-insulated switchgear apparatus used as a single bus system and a double bus system.
Generally, a gas-insulated switchgear apparatus is constructed of a unit for dividing bus bars.
This bus bar dividing unit, unlike a feeder unit for connection with a transmission line or a transformer, must be configured with special care. In many cases, even the positions of main bus bars are restricted by the bus bar dividing unit.